A Poison Blessing
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Having suicidal thoughts after leaving, Moses wonders how his birth mother let him live. He's no longer happy with his life and wants it over. It seems almost a blessing after saving Zipporah's family from the bandits has poisoned him. He knows there are tonics to cure him. At least he'll go on his own terms. Nothing will change his mind.


**A request for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Poe or characters at all. Just the plot mainly.**

A Poison Blessing

Summary: Having suicidal thoughts after leaving, Moses wonders how his birth mother let him live. He's no longer happy with his life and wants it over. It seems almost a blessing after saving Zipporah's family from the bandits has poisoned him. He knows there are tonics to cure him. At least he'll go on his own terms. Nothing will change his mind.

* * *

Coughing up blood, Moses gives a bitter smile. Besides him Tzipporah watches him with concern. They tried marriage but between his feelings for Ramses and her feeling something for another it was best to be friends. She feels forever in his debt after his rash decision of fighting the bandits that were ready to steal from her younger sisters and rape them. The blades they had were poisoned.

"Oh Moses," She murmurs brushing sweating bangs out of his face while they camp out of the city to await for Ramses's decision of the slaves to be freed or not. "You have to do something. Please ask for a cure for this!"

"Tzipporah, it's alright. I accept this. In fact I'm happy. Did you know after Seti forced Ramses and I to separate that it left me broken. It only has gotten worse after learning the truth of my past. I have been dead for a long time. Now at last with his poison it's a cruel and painful it's a blessing for me. Please understand." Moses said softly unshed tears in his eyes breaking the woman's heart.

He draws silent and the glaze look in his eyes reveal he's lost in his memories of the last night of him and Ramses.

 _Soft kisses trail down his neck getting him to giggle. Ramses's timber tone laugh follows his. Dark eyes meet brown as love shine within their depths. Hands travel up and down the other sides taking time to pleasure the other. It's something sweet and cherish. They never really had gone far during their earlier attempts. This is a first time their love be embrace among flesh._

 _Soon kisses turn tender and loving. Little nips causes moans and groans to slip pass the other's lips. One says the other's name before long. The urge to have the sweetest release and soon they screamed the other's name finally finding the home in the other arms._

"Moses," A deep voice calls through the silent camp startling the man out of his memories.

He gets off his bed to see who it is. It turn out is none other than the Pharaoh Ramses himself. The cold look in his eyes seem to shake many men to the core expect for Moses who knows the tender side to him he once have.

"Ramses," Moses's voice breaks as the pain begins in his chest rather sharp than normal.

He fights the urge to collapse on his knees. He could see the questioning concern in his former wife's eyes but he discreetly shakes his head.

Ramses narrow his eyes briefly but said nothing of it. 'What are these two hiding?' He couldn't help but wonder. Spikes of jealous of the couple get his blood to boil. Moses once been his. Now thanks to his damn job of someone higher up wants him to free the slaves. Only way they are free is if Moses willing to stay with him.

"I came to a decision," Ramses said darkly eyes glinting with plans to have Moses withering underneath him.

"What is it?" Moses ask leaning on his staff waiting for what is the man's decision.

"Come back to the Palace and by my side while the damn slaves are free," Ramses answers giving a dislike look at the words.

Moses and share a look before glancing back at the Pharaoh. Moses nods no longer speaking. He gives a quick hug to the woman whispering in her ear, "Take good care of yourself and the others. I love you."

"I love you too," Tzipporah whispers pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek before backing away giving Ramses a dark look.

Tzipporah couldn't help but have the feeling this may be the last time she would ever see Moses. Unknown at that moment it's rather true. As Ramses led Moses away groups of now former slaves in awe of their freedom are greeted now by Tzipporah's village. Once Moses is on the horse that Ramses brought, he lies on the horse's back feeling tired. His breathing becomes harder. Dark spots filters in his eyes. Tears fall from his eyes and they closed half listening to the chatter Ramses doing about his punishments and time to earn his respect and trust again for leaving.

Pain rack all over his body, Moses gives a sad smile feeling his end is coming. He opens his eyes briefly spotting the stone for his mother's memorial and sighs. With one last breath he closes his eyes murmuring, "Thank you and love you."

"We're almost home Moses."

Silence. Ramses stops to stare back at Moses to find him fast asleep. For a moment his eyes soften as his heart after so long also softens from the icy dark barrier around it. Its times when they were younger he would fall fast asleep on a horse. How many times would Moses get scolded for doing so? Using one hand to keep hold of the rein, Ramses reaches out to touch Moses only to have a harsh discovery. Moses isn't breathing. Panic and pain shoots through him.

"Moses," He fights the pain in his voice as he tries to shake the sill man only to remain still.

Fingers touching the neck to feel a pulse there is none.

"MOSES!" Ramses's shout echoes throughout the night full of pain and horror while Moses peacefully slips away into the afterlife where the sight of his birth parents holding him close than the woman who raised him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
